


"Perfect Girlfriend". Part 3. Cockhungry mommy

by ReadByYourFingers



Series: "Perfect Girlfriend" [3]
Category: r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadByYourFingers/pseuds/ReadByYourFingers
Summary: You received the long-awaited beta of "Perfect Girlfriend", and as one of the most active members of the community, you were given a code to activate the "experimental mode". But how experimental it is turned out to be a surprise for everyone, including the game characters themselves.You are inside the game, and now to get out of it you need to choose your Perfect Girlfriend, and to do that you have to check all the candidates. And your encounter with the first candidate's mother was surprisingly productive.
Series: "Perfect Girlfriend" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2224947
Kudos: 1





	"Perfect Girlfriend". Part 3. Cockhungry mommy

**Author's Note:**

> This script is created by adults for adult audience. All characters are 18+
> 
> You are free to use this script, improvise with text, cues, sfx and other moments as long as you having fun with it and note me (u/ReadByYourFingers) in description.
> 
> [ ] is for sfx, emotions, voice tones, actions and environment description.  
> * * is for recommended emphasis
> 
> And I'm apologize for the amount of mistakes that you will find in the text. I'm trying to improve my English, and hopefully one day I won't have much to reproach.

[Annoyed voice until the next voice tag]

God, seriously? Do you really have to moan so loudly?

[SFX: you drink from the glass]

This player is here for just one day, and he's already fucking someone! He must be started from the Game Center. There's always that slut ready to suck some cocks for a small tip. [Chuckle] Probably spent all his starting money to buy her for the night. Gray walls, no furniture, just the mattress on the floor and that stupid slut jumping on his cock. What a fucking idiot.

[SFX: you drink from the glass]

No, seriously. It's getting annoying. Did this bitch really cum so hard that I could hear it through two walls? Oh, you know, fuck it. If you don't want me to relax, I won't let you either.

[SFX: you drink from the glass]  
[SFX: the glass hits the table]  
[SFX: footsteps]  
[SFX: door opening and closing]

I hope you already cum, because your mood is about to be ruined.

[SFX: loud door knocking]

It's annoying, isn't it? When someone tries to stop you from relaxing.

[SFX: loud door knocking]

Come on, player. I know you are there. Open up.

[SFX: loud door knocking]

[SFX: door opening]

[A falsely cheerful voice until the next voice tag]

Hi, neighbor! I hope I didn't disturb you too much. I just wanted to...

[Confused voice until the next voice tag]

What the fuck? Who are you? 

No, you are definitely *not* the player. I *know* what a player should look like, and you don't really look like a flying screen. So tell me who you are, or I will... What the fuck?

[Angry voice until the next voice tag]  
Is my eyes are deceiving me, or I really see my daughter? 

Not what I'm thinking? Oh, okay. Let me explain *what* I'm thinking. You both are naked and sweaty. I don't see anyone else here. Someone in this apartment had been fucking so long and so loudly that even I was tired of it. My conclusion? You and this dummy fucked right on that couch. Now tell me where I'm wrong.

Oh, yes, don't worry, you'll explain me everything. Who's the dummy, why you were fucked, how you got into the player's apartment, all that things. But not here. Grab your clothes and go home.

*Now*.

[SFX: quick footsteps]

Shut up, dummy.

[SFX: footsteps]  
[SFX: door closing]

Now tell me, what the fuck is going on here, and why that dummy called himself a player.

[SFX: crickets]  
[SFX: birds singing]

[Confident voice voice until the next voice tag]  
Well... Lets start, shall we?

[SFX: door knocking]  
[SFX: door opening]

[Frisky voice until the next voice tag]  
Hello, neighbor. 

No no no. Don't close the door. Listen to me first.

Because if you close the door, *I* will knock on it every time you're not alone. Or, if we meet somewhere else, I'll break all your fun with every other girl. Wouldn't it be easier to just listen to me for a few minutes than to constantly avoid me?

Good boy. So. Will you let me in?

[SFX: door closing]  
Nice place you have here. I never thought a men could have such good taste. But yesterday there was a couch instead of a king-size bed. Already rearranged it to have more space for fun?

So. Yesterday my daughter told me a fantastic story. And I can hardly believe it. But I had to. 

For many reasons. She's not smart enough to lie to me so convincingly. She's not rebellious enough to lie to me at all. She was with you here, in the player's apartments. But on the top of all... She had sex yesterday. I saw her fidgeting while talking about you. I saw that deep pleasure within her eyes. And I could smell you on her. Admit it, darling. You came in her mouth, didn't you?

[Your voice is becoming seductive]

Yes, i see you did. That smell... I would never mistake it with anything else. She sat across from me, talking about you, about how you got into the game, how fun you are, what your abilities are... And with every word from her mouth, that smell showered me. I didn't understand what it was at first. But when I realized what that smell was... It brought up a whole storm of very specific emotions in me.

If you're making these sounds trying to apologize, then you don't need to. I didn't say I don't like it. No, darling. It's quite the opposite. It was very... arousing. I'd say my panties got wet, but that was impossible, because I haven't worn them in years. But you should have seen how wet my thighs were. Tell me. What happened after she finished her story?

Oh no, I think you do know. Try to remember. After you my daughter ran away from your apartment. After you came to your senses from fucking your neighbor. 

Too bad. First of all for you. Because if you went out in the hallway that night, and put your ear to our door... Then you should have heard how much the smell of your cum turned me on. 

You look very confused. Are you surprised? Did you think I'd be mad that someone fucked my daughter? 

Of course not. She's a big girl, and besides, you would have done it to her anyway. That's what I was prepared for when I found out the player had shown up. But I wasn't prepared for a player to have so many opportunities. And I was certainly not prepared for the fact that he would be... real. Not just a face in a screen handing out instructions to an invisible hand or a transparent cock that looked more like a cheap dildo. I look at you now, a real player, and I see things I never thought I'd see. No potential Perfect Girlfriend in this town could think of such a thing. Do you know what would have happened if I hadn't sent her home yesterday? She wouldn't have gotten off your dick till the morning. Do you want me to tell you how I know that? You'd know it yourself if you'd put your ear to our door at night after all. Her moans, from fantasies with you, were even louder than her mommy's. If all other neighbors weren't dummies, they would called the police. 

Oh yes, my darling. We were. Not together, of course, we were in separate rooms. But be sure, she had big plans for you that night.  
Tell me, how did my silly daughter seduce you? What was she like? I'm sure she pretended to be an experienced temptress, to know everything and to understand everything.

That's what I thought. But what else could I expect from a cute, silly neighbor.

Me? No, my darling, I'm not like that at all.

Why don't you take a look for yourself? If I understand correctly, you have a screen with a list of candidates.

Yes. That's me. And what do you think it means?

[Chuckle] Come on. Give it a try. It's only two very simple words. 

You see, my darling? It's very simple. And you are one hundred percent right. That's what cockhungry mommy means. And even if you didn't have those superpowers of yours, you'd notice that the relationship with me is developing a little bit... different from the other candidates. 

How many dates do you think it would take for you to get me into bed?

Close enough. But still wrong.

That's right. Do you want me to tell you how it was supposed to be?

You'd go to a nightclub with one of the candidates. You'd dance, drink some cheesy cocktail with an umbrella, maybe even make out on a cramped couch. And then she would leave, thanking you for a pleasant evening. Leaving you alone, in the company of a bunch of strangers, loud music, and resentment for not getting anything tonight. And I would take her place next to you. I'd tell her how sad you looked. How sorry I am that your girlfriend left you here alone. I'd offer you a drink to take away your sadness. And at the same moment I would put my hand on your thigh, offering to let mommy loosen you up. And while you would be thinking whether you should agree or run away, staying faithful, my hand has already reached your crotch. Tell me, would you turn that down?

Exactly. And then... Maybe my hand would slip into your pants to give you handjob. Maybe I would have slipped under the table, to suck your cock off. But you'd have third option. We'd go to the bathroom, and there, in a closed stall, I'd pull up my skirt and spread my legs in front of you. I would moan and scream with pleasure, ignoring the knocks on the door. If you did it right, I'd even let you cum inside. Dirty, wild sex with a hot, nasty mommy in a cramped bathroom stall. Isn't that what you'd want from going to a nightclub? Then, when we'd get back to your table, I'd take your phone number and walk to the exit while your cum would drip down my thighs. And only after that our dates were supposed to begin. But...

Yes, it will not happen. See, since you don't need to develop a relationship to have sex, I don't think I could catch you at the club in such an awkward situation. I'd rather be the one knocking on the door of the bathroom stall to take some stupid girl's place on your cock. I admit, it could be fun, and if I catch you at the club, maybe I will. But right here and right now... There are no other candidates. There's no rush. And mommy don't even need to ask you what you're thinking right now. *This* bulge is telling me everything i need.

[SFX: rustle of clothes]

Why are you so shocked? I was just telling you how I had to fuck you the first time I met you, and now you're surprised that I put my hands in your pants. God, you're so hard already. Is it because of my story, or because I called myself your mommy?

[Aroused voice until the next voice tag]  
Oh. You tensed up even more when I said that. So it's the second one, isn't it? You're so pervert, my darling. 

[You start kissing. Moans and appropriate sounds, where and as long as you think you need.]

You like it, huh? When mommy hold your cock in her hands. But you want some more, aren't you? You don't want me to just hold it. You want me to move my hand? You want me to stroke your stiff cock? Move my hand up and down, smearing precum on your shaft? Don't worry, my darling. Mommy will make you feel good. But I want you to make me feel good too.  
Here. Take my top off.

[SFX: rustle of clothes]  
[Horny voice until the next voice tag]

Like what you see? Do you like those mommy's breast? Those big, juicy tits of mine? You want them, do you? I'm sure you want to play with them. Maybe kiss them? Or lick? Or maybe you even want to bite them, leaving your teeth marks on them?  
Then do it. Do with those big tits whatever you want. 

[He start to play with your breast. Moans and appropriate sounds, where and as long as you think you need.]

Yes, squeeze them. Hold them in your hands and squeeze. I feel so good when you do that. And you hands are so strong, but still so gentle.  
Oh yes, yes. Suck them. Be a good boy and suck those mommy breasts. Your mouth is so greedy. Ooh, yes. Be rough with them, bite my nipples if you want, yes. Any touch feel so good. Oh, fuck... You can play with them however you want. They are all yours, my darling.  
No, don't stop doing it, don't stop. Yes, just like that, with your tongue and teeth. You really want them so bad, aren't you?  
Fuck, you have such a hard grip on them. But I want something even harder for them.

Take off your clothes and sit on your bed. Let mommy show you how comfortable her juicy tits can be.

[SFX: rustle of clothes]  
[SFX: bed squeaking]

Fuck. No wonder my daughter was so loud yesterday. I couldn't be quiet either if I had a cock like that inside of me.

Now, when I kneel at your feet, looking at that beautiful cock, I just can't help myself. I really *need* it between them. 

[You start titjob. Moans and appropriate sounds, where and as long as you think you need.]

How does it feel? Do you like to feel those soft tits around your cock? When they goes up and down around your shaft? You want me to move faster? Like that? Do you like it?  
Mommy likes it too. You have so much precum that it just slides into them. As if that's where it belongs. Right between mommy's tits. Do you want me to grip them tighter? Like that? You like that, huh? When mommy milks your cock with her breasts?  
That sound of them pounding on your body drives me crazy. It makes me so fucking wet, I can feel how I'm dripping. And your tip is showing and hiding between them. Like it's teasing me.  
I want it. I want to taste it. I *need* to taste my good boy's cock.

[You start blowjob. Moans and appropriate sounds, where and as long as you think you need.]

Fuck, your taste is so good. So fucking good. I had to take it in my mouth as soon as I came in. In the very first moment. Yes, move your hips for mommy.  
You like it? You like to fuck my tits while I'm sucking you?  
I like it too. I like to feel your cock moving between my tits and in my mouth.  
Your cock is twitching. You are close to cum? 

Then cum. Cum for... 

[Concerned voice until the next voice tag]  
What? You don't want to? Don't worry, darling, mommy will make you hard again.

Oh, you want to...

[Shocked voice until the next voice tag]  
Wait, you can even do *that*?

[Impatient voice until the next voice tag]  
Oh, yes, I want it. I want to check it. Pause your orgasm then. Tell me, how do you want to fuck your mommy? 

[SFX:some sound of interaction with orgasmometer.] 

On my back? Yes, if you want that way.

[SFX: bed squeaking]

Look, my darling. If I open my legs, and spread my pussy like that... God, I'm just dripping. I *never* was that wet, and you don't even touched me.  
Come to me. I need you. I need your cock. This pussy need it so bad right now... 

[Horny voice until the next voice tag]  
Yes, I want you to. I want you to stick your cock in my cunt, and fuck my brains out.

Oh, my boy... Even when you are just inside is already so good. Now start moving. Mommy wants you to fuck her.

[He start to fuck you. Moans and appropriate sounds, where and as long as you think you need.]

Yes, fuck me like that. God, it feels so good. Yes yes yes, that's the spot. Right there, yes, yes. Your cock feels so good. Every inch of it makes mommy feel so fucking good... Come here.

[Sloppy kissing. Moans and appropriate sounds, as long as you think you need]  
I want you to do it deeper. Don't spare me and fuck as hard as you can. I want to feel whole your cock inside of me. Yes, fill mommy with your cock. 

[Sloppy kissing. Moans and appropriate sounds, as long as you think you need]

Oh, yes, fuck me like that. Don't stop. Fuck. Me. Just. Like. That. I want... Oh, fuck, I'm gonna cum already. Please, make me cum. Fuck me harder and make me... 

[You are cumming. Moans and appropriate sounds, as long as you think you need]

Don't stop. Make me aroused again with that your menu and keep fucking me.

[SFX:some sound of interaction with orgasmometer.] 

How much did you set up? What? 99 percent? Oh, fuck, it's too much. I can't hold it, if you will fuck me like that, I'm gonna cum again just in seco...

[You are cumming again. Moans and appropriate sounds, as long as you think you need]

No, no, no, don't stop, do that again. Just not that... Not that much.

Yes, 90 is okay. 

[SFX:some sound of interaction with orgasmometer.] 

[Moan] 

It's fucking amazing. Do you like it? Do you like my greedy cunt, huh? Keep fucking me and do with my body all that you want. How many times you want mommy to cum? Three? Five? Ten?  
Oh, fuck, yes, fuck me harder. Pin me to the bed with that cock of yours.  
Yeah, that's what I needed. Hard cock of my good boy pounding my cunt. Making me cum over, and over, and over... I never felt that good before. Make me come. I want to cum over your cock again, so don't stop.  
Yes, lift my ass and... Oh, fuck, that angle... You hit all that spots with your cock . Keep it that way. Keep fucking me that way, and I will.. Oh my god, I'm gonna cum soon again. Make me cum again. I'm going insane.

[Sloppy kissing. Moans and appropriate sounds, as long as you think you need]

You like it? You like to make me crazy? You like to torture mommy with orgasms? Then do it. Make me cum again and... Oh fuck, I'm so close again. I'm gonna cum on your cock again. Yes, yes, yes...

[You are cumming. Again. Moans and appropriate sounds, as long as you think you need]

[SFX:some sound of interaction with orgasmometer.] 

Darling... Are you okay? If you tired and want to change position just tell me.  
Yes, yes, let me be on top.

My ass? Of course, my darling, everywhere you want. Here, I will put it in. You can fuck me everywhere you... Oh, fuck. I came on your cock so much that it just slipped in. 

[He start to fuck your ass. Moans and appropriate sounds, where and as long as you think you need.]

You like that? Stretch my asshole. Fuck mommy's ass and stretch it with that cock of yours. I want it all inside.  
Yes, grab my hips, grab them. Put me on your cock. Put mommy on your cock like I'm your fucktoy. Make me feel good. My cunt is yours, now make my ass yours too. 

[Sloppy kissing. Moans and appropriate sounds, as long as you think you need]

Fuck, I love your cock. I mean it. I will take it everywhere you want, in every hole you want. Drown me in the orgasms, or don't let me cum for whole night. I will always be hungry for me good boy's cock. I will always be your cockhungry mommy.  
Now fuck me as hard as you can and make me cum again. Make mommy cum with your cock in her ass.

You will turn the pause off? Yes, i want it. I want you to cum inside my ass. Everywhere you want, just... 

[SFX:some sound of interaction with orgasmometer.] 

Oh, fuck, yes. Harder.  
Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. Cum inside me. Make mommy's ass full of your cum. So good. Fuck, you make me feel so.. Oh fuck, oh fuck, I'm gonna cum again. I can feel your cock twitching. Please, fuck me more... Just hold it a little more, and I will... Oh fu-u-uck...

[You are cumming together. Moans and appropriate sounds, as long as you think you need]

[Tired voice until the next voice tag]  
This is... Fuck... That was so... I just... I can't... I can't get my head together... So many...  
No no no... Don't pull out, no, no... I can feel your cum... So hot... Inside of me...

Oh yes. I very like it. I never came four times in a row.

It doesn't matter. Cheat or not, I don't care. You make me cum four times. That's what i know.

[Tender kissing]  
[Seductive voice until the next voice tag]  
And I was serious. I will always want your cock. Fuck, even If you come to us to fuck my daughter... I'll have to teach her how to share.

[Playfully suspicious voice until the next voice tag]  
Hey, your cock is still up my ass, remember? Why do I feel it getting stiffer?

[Seductive voice until the next voice tag]  
Oh, so you want to even the score? Then you should ask mommy very nicely.

[SFX: some sound of interaction with orgasmometer.] 

[Moan] Or you can just start moving again, yes.


End file.
